Beginners Guide
What is Jungle Trolls Reborn and what do you have to do here? In this map it is your goal to survive as long as you can against the wilderness, weather, hostile animals and enemy trolls. Your main objective is managing your trolls health, hunger, heat and energy with the things you can find in the jungle and the tools you are able to craft. To do so you must overcome the wilderness, you will have to hunt and eat wild animals, insects, fish, and even Frolls, if necessary by force. But it's not only the creatures being out for your life, you have to deal with hazardous weather, sickness and the cold dark nights too, which can kill you as easily. This is a survival role playing game, you have to monitor constantly your trolls health, state and surroundings. Improve him and his gear to help him to master the wilds. Game Start. At game start the first player found in the slot 1 to 12 has to chose the game options within 30 seconds or the game will start with default options. Well, we covered game modes now it's time to choose your troll. Choose it wisely, you CANNOT repick. • The Warrior - The strongest troll in the game, allowing it to wear the strongest armor and most powerfully enchanted weapons. Warriors can craft weapons from their inventory. • The Shaman - The most versatile troll, able to heal and remedy his fellow trolls. Although he can only use light armor and weapons, the spell books and voodoo magic make up for it. Able to play support, stealth and assault with an army of undead minions. • The Hunter - The most agile class and most likely the most difficult to master. Able to use heavy armor and weapons, proficient in melee as in ranged combat. Hunters traps and his taming ability make him an opponent which should not be underestimated. • The Inventor - The most cunning and devastating class. He can create all sorts of contraptions to aid him and his tribe. Decided on the hero? Well done! So what to do next? We have the starting item in your inventory, the icon which depicts a question mark. Click on it and you are able to select a starting item for your class. ► Shaman You can only choose the type of book, you get one of 3 random books from this choice. 1) Red Book - Assault Spells (Malaria, Fireball, Hold) 2) White book - Support Spells (Regeneration, Haste, Slow) 3) Blue Book - Stealth Spells (Blink, Vanish, Mirror Image) ► Warrior 1) Big Bone Club - A simple club, good versus structures, can be doubled 2) Stone Axe - A simple axe, enables you to cut trees and bushes, can be doubled 3) Tortoise Shield - Blocks missiles and a percentage of the short-range attack ► Inventor 1) Repair hammer - Good for repairing structures, virtually useless in combat 2) Shotgun - Shoots pellets in a cone, has to be loaded with gunpowder 3) Gun - Shoots a projectile at a target, has to be loaded with gunpowder ► Hunter 1) Boots - Increases your movement speed and your resistance towards cold 2) Spear - Throwable melee weapon, can be envenonmed with poison 3) Bow - A simple ranged weapon, comes with 15 arrows Survival Stats. Ok, this was the easy part. Now we get to the complicated part, your status indicators. You will constantly have to check them and be aware of them in any situation or you will most likely bite the big one. ♦ The Health (Health) - This is pretty straight forward, it is the amount of damage you can take in before you die. To be save try to keep your HP always above 50% or you'll be an easy pick. Unlike other RPGs you only regain health very slowly, the amount per second depends on your trolls strength attribute, so it is essential you use every chance to regain health and avoid taking in too much damage. Do not underestimate the damage sickness and poisons deal over time or you will find yourself on the other side of the food chain quickly. ♦ The Energy (Mana) - This scale is a measurement of your stamina. It decreases constantly over time and can be restored by using (R''')est. You should rest before it reaches zero or you will fall into a coma, not being able to wake up before you get to 200 energy or get attacked. You regain energy very slowly during coma, so it is likely you will die to hunger or illness due to that. Resting at a tent or hut is preferable towards sleeping outside, since the amount of mana regained is higher. Resting outside always reduces your body heat, especially during the night. Never start fights low on mana or you will fall into coma and be an easy target. ♦ The Food (Gold) - This shows how well fed you are, it decreases slowly over time or by using abilities like sprint or leap. If it reaches zero you are beginning to starve, losing health over time until you have gained some food again. You can rest to stop starving for a short time. There are multiple sources of food, like berries, honey, cooked meat, stew, raw meat, fish bones, bones and herbs. Be careful with raw meat and bones, they might make you barf or choke. ♦The Bodyheat (Wood) - This indicator shows your body heat, during the day you regain heat quickly in the sun but during the night it's advisable staying near a heat source. If you hit zero you go into hypothermia and get frozen, your movement and attack speed is highly reduced. There is the high chance of getting sick and catching a fever, which drains your health and energy over time. To get rid of hypothermia you have reach at least 50 points of body heat again, as for the sickness might stick with you for longer. There are many ways to get your heat up again, either you try to survive somehow until the sun comes back up, you stay near a hot spring, fireplace or forge. Panicking increases your body heat for 15 points and makes you run faster at the cost of 5 food. Also fur and padded clothing provide additional protection. '''Into the Jungle. There is another thing we have not talked about yet - it is the totem. Every active tribe gets one and so do you! The totem is your winning condition, if it gets destroyed, you will die instantly - no coming back from this! So better be prepared to defend this, most tribes place it within their base shielded by other structures. You have ten minutes to place it or it will be placed automatically right at your spawn point - in case you misplaced it while you were trying to run from danger. Be careful, the totem is a bit tricky to place, you will have to be careful placing it into corners or you might get yourself stuck. The totem is not only good looking, it also has some uses: • Sacrifice: Increases the totems mana if you cannot wait for it to rise over time. • Tribalization: You can convert a willing hostile troll to your tribe, he has to type -yes to accept. • Miracle: Revives a troll's spirit, this is preferable to selling your soul! There are more uses for the totem, but these are the most important. You might prefere using the shaman healing your tribe, if there is one, to save mana for later. Especially do NOT use the totem to heal yourself if other trolls are trying to revive. Standing around the totem for a long period and not talking is considered a sign of mental retardation, you might not want to do that if you aren't a shaman. Most tribes get rid of old and weak trolls who cannot contribute to the tribe and endanger their survival. What are all these things? Next thing we need is resources, you cannot build stuff without the basic materials. Some trolls prefer to split up and meet later, so they can cover more ground, this is up to you. Remember the higher the game difficulty is, the stronger are the animals and the environmental effects. Try to stay clear off bushes, they might be disguised carnivore plants and ruin your first days pretty bad. And do not touch the red fishies (piranhas), they will bite your hand right off and quickly eat the rest of you too! You will have to find a suitable strategy over time between exploring the jungle, without sticking to someone and wasting every ones time by not gathering resources somewhere else, and being close enough, in case someone needs help fast. And try not to sit around in the base all the time if you do not have something to do, it is not helpful being a burden to your tribe. All resources can be found lying on the ground, but can be harvested otherwise too. It's advisable to search for them during the first days instead, since it is faster and giving you an overlook over the nearby animals. But what to do if you cannot find the resource you are looking for? Well, every basic resource can be farmed somehow or bought in the merchant shop - Do not sell stuff light-headed or when you have been sitting in base all time, laziness is no excuse, it is very likely you will need those resources sooner or later too. You can cut trees and bushes for wood and tinder if you have an axe equipped. To cut them you have to use (A)ttack and target the tree/bush manually - you can hold SHIFT to select multiple trees. Herb and Berry Bushes can be killed without an axe for tinder too, but then they will not give any fruits anymore. For stone and flint you can mine Rock and Hard Rock, you should do this with a club or mining pick equipped, they deal additional damage to structures and the smash ability speeds up mining. Mining takes a lot of time without the right equipment and is not recommended if you have not cleared your part of the jungle. For every 400 damage you deal to the rock 3-5 units are dropped and if you are lucky something rare too. So after some time we have gathered a number of resources, but what to do with them now? The most important thing for the first days is a fire. It has to be crafted, you can find the basic crafting recipes in your ©rafting Menu. Open it by clicking on the button or by pressing C, you can see the requirements by hovering your mouse pointer over the item you want to craft. For a fire kit you need tinder, flint and stone in your inventory, craft it by clicking the button or pressing the hotkey assigned to it. To place the kit you have to select it with LMB and place the 2x2 on a free space. Note that blocked ares are colored in red and buildable in green, you might have to remove some items blocking the ground to place your fire kit. All buildings are built this way. Try to pick a spot not near any hostile animals like bears, alligators, sabretooths or mosquitos, especially the areas where bosses spawn. If you are unexperienced or don't have a really good team, this mistake might most likely keep you from seeing the dawn of the next day. In case you have placed your totem without exploring for potential threats first and now have to face constant attacks by an alligator, some crabs, rats and mosquitos, it's your fault, you have been warned. So far so good, you have placed your fire, but why isn't it lit up? Right, flammable material! Select a piece of wood with your RMB and put it into the fireplace, or pick it up with the fireplace. Voilà, your fire is lit up at 50%, it will decrease over time as the wood is consumed. This is enough to keep you warm over a full night and to cook your raw meat. That is, if it has not started raining or a storm has risen. Both will douse your fire, but with the storm you are in high danger causing a forest fire! Therefore you might want to place your fire a bit offside your buildings and/or manually douse it immediately as soon as a storm appears. Different materials burn differently, fueling your fire by 50% with wood, 25% with tinder and 100% with oil, which will even burn through rain and storm. To cook raw meat, you have to put it into the fire with RMB or pick it up with the fireplace. Oh, you don't have any raw meat yet? Ok. Time to get hunting! Be careful, you really should NOT fight animals unarmed, because fights will take too much from your health this way. Now you might want to get a weapon first, in case you haven't picked a starting weapon. You have three options, craft a dagger as basic weapon out of bone, flint or horns. Maybe you have managed to get an armory and can craft a weapon there, just make sure you can use the weapon before you craft it. Read the tooltips closely and consult the section about gear in this guide. If you have a warrior at hand, he can craft weapons in his inventory. Basically, you can eat anything - berries, honey, herbs, raw meat, raw troll meat (yuk!), bones, fish bones, hearts, eggs and all sorts of cooked stuff. Just try to avoid eating raw stuff like meat and bones unnecesarily, for two reasons, a you might throw up and lose more food than you gained or you choke and lose health, which might get you killed along with starvation. Cooked food is preferable due its health benefits, if you cook food inside a cauldron it is of higher quality. We will cover forge and cauldron later. Also, do not fight strong animals like alligators, bears or sabretooths, they will most likely kill YOU instead. Rather hang to animals like boars, antelopes and other small animals and vermin. Luckily your food lasts until the second day, so you can concentrate on getting other resources at first. But your best bet is a wild board, just make sure that it's not short to level up (250 mana), you might want to wait to kill it until then for more resources dropped. Bare in mind that most animals bear offspring when they reach level 3, if you kill off too many young animals in your area you will have to travel further to get rare animal resources and face potential enemies there. Or even have no more chance at all to get these resources. For example antelopes and tortoises have to become level 3 before they drop rare animal resources, the only thing you get is very angry trolls in your tribe. For good reason, finding a new stag for horns can take up to two days in game, if there is one. So be considerate about the stuff you kill, only kill animals when you are sure you really need to. Ok, we have covered food, so what do we do next? Well, that depends - on your strategy and the game difficulty. Many players prefer to focus on voodoo hut and armory to get forge and cauldron early and skip the firekit. This requires covering a lot of ground and quite some luck, it's not rare that this costs even experienced players their life sometimes. So to be save during your fist game, what you should get is a tent to sleep in and your fire kit and go from there. It is preferable to rest in a tent, than to rest outside since you are not losing heat and are sheltered from the weather a bit. Speaking of the weather. There are three types of bad weather: 1) Rain - You get wet if you are not protected and lose gradually heat, along with the chance to slip and miss with your melee attacks. There's a chance that lightning strikes a random object or unit, there have been quite some funny things been observed. 2) Snow - In rare occasions even the jungle feels the wrath of the Frozen Throne shows its wrath, you lose your heat rapidly if you are not protected or near a heat source. 3) Storm - Most likely the more nasty of weathers, causing damage over time if you aren't near a shelter. The worst thing that can happen during storm is that your burning fireplace sparks a forest fire. The chance of these natural weathers occurring depends on three things: • The chosen difficulty (frequency and strength of the effect) • Totem (players can control the weather by spending mana) • Idol (can be crafted and used by shamans) There's a forth weather, Longest Winter, it does not occur naturally and can only summoned with the totem. If the other three types haventt killed you yet a day and night cycle long combination of all 3 will most likely deliver you straight into the eternal trolling grounds. Diseases and poisons. Getting sick is no fun, especially if you are out in the wild. From the slight fever, over malaria, to the plague, all of them will make you lose energy and health. This can easily push you into life threatening situations. The game difficulty has a big influence on the severity of diseases, a fever in normal is not that bad, but in hard mode you will do anything not to catch it. Diseases spread from troll to troll, and can spread from animal to troll too. Try to stay away from your teammates when you are sick. Unlike poisons diseases can kill you when you get near zero hitpoints. Poisons deal damage over time depending on their strength, ranging from spider, snake to tarantula. Especially early in game when your life regeneration is slow , they can be a real danger to your life. Poisons cannot kill you when you get near zero hitpoints but anything else will be trying to kill you instead. Let's talk about death. Death is not the end, and everybody knows it. But still, the best way to live is not to die. There are many ways to resurrect your troll if you have died. Selling your soul must be your last resort! Most common way is by using the totems ability Miracle. Most likely you will not have enough mana to use the spell, the ability is quite expensive with 500 mana. Luckily you can ease the gods by sacrificing raw meat and other funky stuff to raise it. Try to pick up your remains when you die, troll meat is already 4x 40 = 160 mana if sacrificed. Another way is to have quested for Ring of Resurrection, but be careful, you should know how to get the mojos safely before you run into the most dangerous places of the jungle. It can be used to resurrect a spirit every 2 days. The last way to choose is to sell your soul if you are desperate. Do not take this easy because you can only do this once. By using the ability on your trolls spirit, you sell your soul to the devil and will be spawned next to your totem along with a deed over a soul. If you die again, you will not spawn as ghost anymore, you will be burned on a stake in hell! Stuff, stuff and moar stuff. Ok, we have already learned about how we can survive and it was quite some important stuff. But there is a lot more to do and to master the wilds you will have to equip your troll with the best gear suitable eventually. As a general rule, try to get the best gear for your situation, think ahead with your resources and plan what gear you will need later. There is no use to fight a bear or even alligator at early game if you simply need boots, snakeskin or simple fur boots are easier to come by at that time. Try to focus on the buildings you really need and consider your teammates needs. Surely, it was not everything clear when we talked about forge and cauldron earlier. They are substitutes for your fire kit and make it nearly obsolete, granting your tribe a permanent heat source and cooking, since they do not have to be fueled anymore. Also they enable smelting ores, deconstructing items, cooking more stuff and brewing potions for advanced crafts. There are still some advantages to the good old fire kit, it is packable, rebuildable by any troll and has a reveal invisible units in an area of 800 - sometimes it is used as a makeshift gate, although it only packs a punch or two, but still that might save you from getting back stabbed by a sneaking hunter. To construct these buildings, you not only have to create an armory and voodoo hut first, you also need to have a rare resource - oil. And believe me, it is not that easy to obtain. Oil geysers are located near the outer quarters of the map and they are guarded by evil alligators, giant crabs, mosquitos, piranhas and quicksand. You should explore if there is oil and what kind of dangers you are facing first before running in there. To harvest oil you have to hit the geyser, you can only harvest as many units as there are mana charges left in the geyser. If they are empty, you'll have to wait until the next day when they are refreshed. 1) This geyser is guarded by piranhas to the right and usually an alligator to the left. 2) This geyser is guarded usually by 1-2 alligators, mosquitos and crabs. 3) This geyser is located at the edge of a pool of quicksand and if you are unlucky in the shallow pond next to it there's also an alligator lurking. 4) This geyser is located inside a pond of piranhas, also nearby animals might want to grab a bite of you to when you get close. ► The Cauldron The Cauldron Kit is created inside the Voodoo Hut and not in your inventory. It requires 1 oil, flint, wood and stone. If you aren't able to find the cauldron in your Voodoo hut, switch to another page with the button second from the right on the lower line © until you reach the page you are looking for. The Voodoo Hut kit can be crafted in your inventory, you will need 4 woods and 2 tinder. Open your basic crafting menu ©, use craft a rope (A) and then craft a Voodoo Hut Kit (E). The Cauldron expands your cooking options, unlike the fireplace it does not need to be fueled. On the other side it cannot be unpacked nor provides vision or heat. So if you have no inventor in your team be careful about your placing. You can now cook stews out of meat, which provide also heat along with better health benefits. Additionally bones, fish bones, skulls, eggs and rotten meat can be cooked too - you should refrain from cooking troll meat, since it is more useful to be used for rotten minions or as sacrifice. A as in Alchemy, this new branch of crafting is now open to you! Enabling you to brew potions out of the herbs found throughout the jungle, giving you an edge in some situations. Potions are also a main ingredient in crafting new spell books. On a further note Hunter's can poison their arrows in the cauldron drastically increasing their lethality. ► The Forge The Forge Kit is created inside the Armory and not in your inventory. It requires 1 oil and 3 flints. If you are not able to find the forge in your armory, switch to another page with the button second from the right on the lower line © until you reach the page you are looking for. The Armory Kit can be crafted in your inventory, you will need 4 stones and 2 flints. Open your basic crafting menu ©, use craft an Armory Kit (W). The Forge expands your craft into the next tier, most advanced crafts require smelted ore or mana crystals. Secondary the forge provides a permanent heat aura in a larger area than the fireplace. Consider that the forge also cannot be unpacked, nor reveal units or cook food. One of the more handy uses of the forge is the ability to disassemble crafted items and kits in the first slot, making all previously used materials available again. This cannot be done with ores and some magical equipment. To the arms! Once you have obtained an armory (or warrior), you should immediately make yourself a weapon! You can switch through recipes in your armory with Turn Page ©, or switch to class crafting on your warrior, two times ©, the first time to open your basic crafting, the second time to open your class craftings. Note that the level of an item has nothing to do with your trolls level, it is the indicator to show which classes can use them. For example hunters can use any item of level 3 and below, while shamans can only use level 1 gear. Level 1 < Level 2 < Level 3 < Level 4 Shaman < Inventor < Hunter < Warrior Your trolls level only gives a small bonus to attributes, it does not unlock abilities like other RPGs. Weapons do not increase your damage directly, they give you the chance to inflict more damage and grant additional effects. If you are unsure what items can be used by your troll, consult the wikia page or read the tooltip/item description in game. Axes can be used by all classes depending on the item level : Bone Axe (shaman), Stone Axe (inventor), Bronze Axe (hunter) and Iron Axe (warrior). Axes will give you a 50% chance to deal increased damage with each hit, the factor depends on the items level. They can also be thrown at any target dealing a high amount of damage, the weapon will then drop on the ground. Additionally axes grant the ability to manually cut trees. Warriors can dual wield any axes of the same level, this doubles their attack speed! This is very handy early in game, granting your warrior a big increase in damage output. Dual wield disables the ability to throw axes. Clubs can be used by all classes depending on their item level : Bone Club (shaman), Big Bone Club (inventor), Spiked Club (hunter) and Big Spiked Club (warrior). Clubs will give you a 33% chance to deal increased damage with each hit and can stun the target for a short moment, again this depends on the items level. They can also deal a devastating smashing blow on a ground target and stun the target, unlike axes the club stays in the inventory after using this ability. Clubs can deal additional damage against structures. Just like axes warriors can dual wield any clubs of the same level, this is doubling their attack speed! Dual wield disables the ability to use smash. But this doesn't mean your old dagger has served its time. With a rope and a piece of wood it can be turned into a highly efficient poking device, namely a spear! This can be done in the warriors inventory or inside the tannery. Unlike daggers which are all level 1, spears have a level depending on the material: Bone Spear (shaman), Obsidian Spear (inventor), Horn Spear (hunter). Spears will give you a chance to deal dramatically increased damage, again the factor depends on the items level. They can also be thrown at any target dealing a medium amount of damage, the weapon will then drop onto the ground. Spears can be coated with poison in the inventory, making them quite lethal for hit and run encounters. And no! Warriors cannot dual wield spears. This feature was removed in an early test versions because warriors always stumbled over the long handles and staked themselves. There are types of weapons which are useable by certain classes only: - Warrior: All level 4 items. - Hunter: Traps and Bows. - Shaman: Spell Books, Staves, Wands and Blowpipe. - Inventor: Guns, Bombs, Missiles, Grenades, Mines and Molotovs. Full Metal Troll. So you have made some weapons to deal with those critters faster and more efficiently. The next step is to make some armor and gear to shield you from the damage, environmental effects and to give you some other bonuses. To craft armor you will have to create a Tannery first. The Tannery Kit can be crafted in your inventory, you will need 4 woods and 1 pig skin. The first thing you might want get is a pair of boots to increase your runspeed by 30 points, especially as warrior this is a good step. Depending on your preferences you can decide between leather and fur boots, if you need the armor you will most likely choose leather, which can be upgraded with a bronze bar in the armory for additional protection. Depending on the base material leather boots can be used by different classes : Pig Skin Boots (shaman), Chitin Boots (inventor), Snake Boots (hunter) and Alligator Boots (warrior). If you want the runspeed to cover more ground searching for resources and animals during night and day, you will prefer fur boots since they also provide protection against cold. This is enough to travel through the jungle at night for an extended period of time on normal difficulty. Fur boots can be padded with linen cloth to improve the protection against cold even more. All fur boots are level one and can be used by any class. The next you want to get is some body armor, depending on what you are facing as opponents you can chose the type of armor. Again leather is the choice if you want to go for protection against melee, it can be upgraded with 2 bronze bars and 1 iron bar to better quality. Depending on the base material leather armors can be used by different classes : Pig Skin Armor (shaman), Chitin Armor (inventor), Snake Armor (hunter) and Alligator Armor (warrior). Fur armors provide less protection against physical attacks, but improve your ability to resist the cold. Fur armors can be padded into gambesons providing increased protection against cold. Additionally you cannot get wet anymore and gain a 20% resistance against power attacks, like spells, arrows, gunshots etc. All fur armors are level one and can be used by any class, the better . They can be upgraded with a Giant Tortoise Shell into Tortoise Armor, this gives another +20% resistance against power attacks. Care, the outcome of this upgrade restricts the armors by the base materials to different classes. Shields are a good choice for trolls who want to reduce incoming damage further and want to have a block against power hits. They are useful in some situations for every troll but since they cannot be used with ranged weapons equipped at the same time, you have to weigh your decision. Shields grant you a chance to negate a fixed amount of damage and giving you a spellblock every 8-16 seconds depending on their item level: Da Big Shield (shaman), Tortoise Shield and Giant Shield (inventor), Bronze Shield (hunter) and Iron Shield (warrior). Note that Da big Shield is a quest item and Giant Shield is an invention made by the inventor and cannot be crafter regularly What, you aren't finished yet ?! Closing down further on other items would expand this already long "basic" guide into oblivion, because each class has its own characteristics and there are many ways to play a class. There are two NPC at the center visible to every player. To the left the Old Chief troll which grants a new quest with special items every day. To finish a quest put the items into the trolls Old Chiefs inventory and press the quest, the rewards will spawn next to the troll so be aware of reward snatching enemies. Unless a boss spawns in any of the four corners one quest is given each beginning of the day. To the right of the maps center is the Voodoo merchant, you can sell and buy special items from him. He can release you from your contract with the devil for 100 gold pieces. It is wise to upgrade your merchant with the trading agreement you can close with him, this enables you to trade rare resources like herbs, oil and manastone which aren't easy to come by. As mentioned before, at dawn there is a chance for a boss to spawn at one of the maps corners, these bosses are mean enemies and require good gear and a good team to defeat. Southwest of the center is the Froll village. These are amphibious animals and will defend their village from any trespasser. Try to stay away from them, they are armed with harpoons and are quite dangerous in numbers. As soon the village has reached a certain size they will move out and go to war, to ensure their rule over the jungle. There are other dangerous places you should stay away from if you value your life, the Anaconda pit on the left, the spiders nest to the right, and the piranhas infested pools throughout the jungle, all capable of serving you a quick and painful death. 1) Froll Village 2) Anaconda Pit 3) Spider Nest B) Boss Area If you haven't given up reading the Beginners Guide yet, you'll have lots of fun with the map for sure. Everything you need to know is in the games tooltips and here on the wikia. If you think a information is missing, feel free to add it to the wikia, or write a guide on your own. Be good trollin 'mon!